THE MARIO
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yo yo yo, dawgs, this is totally, liek, the best fanfic EVA! It has action,a dventure, romance, sci-fi, and totally creativity and originality as Mario searches for the truth that clenches him...R&R NO FLAMES OR ELSE I'LL TELL ON U!1 Rated F for Fart!


Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus... producing and starring himself in his worst piece of crap ever...

With lots of sugar and salts... spices and everything nice...

Live from New York City...

On the top of Gruntilda's ugly, black Hat...

That's totally not racist...

Because Falco Lombardi got a new Mistubishi and a Honda Ford with a Burger King crown that he stole from the Koopalings and I...

Because Dora the Explorer and Spongebob Squarepants hope that Banjo and Kazooie made lotsa SPAGHETTI!

With three teaspoons of Fox McCloud's Peppermint Patties...

Not copied off from CNN... this is pure fiction...this...is...

SPARTA RESTAURANT 628.

And Marth and Roy sued because they were kicked out from the fanfic because they were sucky Smashers... the same could be said for Sheik, who became a transitive.

But Toad didn't mind, because he had hand implants that brought all the Octoroks to da yard, yo.

But enough of Zelda and Samus Aran. It's time to do...

**THE MARIO**

An action-packed, romantic fanfic that dwelves deep into outer space and has completely bad grammar because it was totally rushed and delayed by yo mama!

Swing yer arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go do the Mario-

_**(BAM)**_

Oh noes... I have died...oh woe, oh angst...

_LET'S TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT!!!_

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser were all staring at each other.

Very oddly. When mario started to breakdance, and Luigi-

HOLD IT, THIS IS TOO VIOLENT FOR LITTLE KIDS TO SEE!!!

So Bowser killed Peach with King DeDeDe's butt...and he then ate King DeDeDe like how McDonald's ate KFC...

But everyone knows that FOX owns KFC's little beehive any day. Am I right, or am I right?

"Boo, hiss, get outta here!" The cavemen angrily shouted, who were pelted with poop and television sets.

Sonic the Hedgehog then ran past the garbage can, and he started to rap horribly. Solid Snake landed right in front of him, and he screamed, "HALO THREE SUXXORS!!1" Before he grabbed a banjo and whacked it on Sonic, brining him to live.

(insert Mr. Patch's Witchyworld Boss Battle theme from Banjo-Tooie here)

But wait! That's not the end!

Kirby and Jigglypuff were smooching each other. But then a meteor crashed into the Earth, and it destroyed everyone. Except pie.

But then Yoshi got out of his grave and ate the pie. And he then used Michael Jackson as an excuse for eating the sole survivor...

But he got arrested before he could get away. Because he was Yoshi.

Anyway, all of the Smashers except Master Hand and Crazy Hand (who suddenly became evil because they like Monster Trucks and they wanna be pimps) were all surrounded by a small pool. And they started to clean it.

Using the ear wax that was incased with honey mustard sauce. Oh lols, I'm teh funnehz.

But the cavemen didn't think I was funny, so Gwonam came swooping down, and he slapped all of the cavemen with the map.

The map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map, the map mc2.

"Em Z Square?" Pikachu asked, as he giggled with glee. "Ah-hyuck."

Luigi, meanwhile, forgot to eat his overalls, so he did. And then was arrested for sexual harassment over Britney Spears.

May came out of nowhere, and she burped at Peach, killing her. May was then beaten up by Dawn, because she was a better girley-girl.

But Dialga and Palkia didn't approve, so they fired the two Pokemon feminine coordinators, because of Woman's Rights.

And then the Statue of Liberty was replaced with the Statue of the King, something that all the kids who've been **GOOD** disliked and they bombed it with rotten eggs and Sam I Ams.

"Gee, it sure is boring around my rear," Link said, laughing as he grabbed a couple of Pepsis and drank them all, dying. The Grammar Nazis then liberated all of the Towtows, because they were so majestic and they smelled like fresh manure on a hay sack filled with-

"The jackrabbit slpojjsbfh, shut up, Ganon_**dork**_!" Mewtwo snapped, using his Psychic ability to use the Force to sue George Lucas, who killed Samurai Goroh with the hair of Satoshi Iwata.

Or, was it the bagel?

"I smell pancakes!" Giggled a large piece of popcorn filling, who was then mentored by Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi. Both, though, were killed by Peppy Ankylosaurus, who killed himself because he and Dr. Hoshi were _original characters __**that sucked**_.

And in the end, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus totally sued KILL THE EMPIRE and Joebthegreat for making him more of an idiot than he already is. Because Yoshizilla is **skinny**!

"GASP," Sarcastically remarked Meta Knight, who was bombarded by Charizard and Rayquaza, who went on to sing the Batman theme song.

Lucas cried, because everyone liked Ness better. Ness was then arrested for using steroids on a school day in the middle of _August_.

Peach farted.

Peach's butt farted.

Peach's stomach farted.

Peach's kidney farted.

Peach's brain farted.

Peach's organs farted.

Peach's crown and hair farted.

Peach's underwear farted.

Peach's legs farted.

Peach's dead body farted.

Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Barney the Dinosaur sued Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for unnecessary repetition.

So that's all folks...now, for the actual story!

----------

Once upon a time, Mario

**THE END**

And remember...WHERE THERE'S SMOKE...

THERE'S KORADIE.

Yoshizilla: Everyone, look at me! Look at me, come on! Come on, give me a hug...yeeahh...

Now I'll totally rip off joeb by giving you gold stars because I'm and idiot and an attention whore! Horray for lying! And for the fact that **creativity and originality** is decreasing because there was _never__ any of that stuff in the first place_! The truth hurts, don't it, flamers, Dark Resistance, a Dose of Sanity, Profanity Filter, and Flame Rising, because I'm Homer Jay Simpson-

(gets shot)


End file.
